


Potential Presents for Quinn

by jacobperalta



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no brain cells, rachel x sam friendship, sam and quinn are best of friends, they just want to make quinn happy, theyre so stupid together, this is just dumb and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Rachel and Sam decide to pull an all-nighter together to plan a surprise party for Quinn's birthday and the more they get tired, the more their ideas get... interesting. It's like when Quinn's favorite people get together, they lose braincells. No one's complaining, especially not Quinn.
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Potential Presents for Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> So it all started because scotty (@QU1NNF4BRAY) decided to use their gigantic mind to tweet about Sam and Rachel planning Quinn a surprise brithday party and then an hour later, we had the most ridiculous list of potential presents for Quinn that the world has ever seen. If you want to check the original tweets, make sure to go to their account since I just decided to convert the list into a fic. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Rachel knocks on the wooden door two times before it opens and she’s met with Sam in sweatpants and a star wars T shirt. 

“Hi Samuel,” Rachel says entering his home when he steps to the side.

“Hey,” he looks behind her into the street as though he’s making sure no one followed her, “Quinn doesn’t know you’re here, right?” 

“Of course not. I’m not an idiot, I told her my dads asked me for a family game night just the three of us since it had been a while.” She pouts a little, “I don’t like lying to her.”

“Me neither,” he says opening the door to his room, “But she’ll never know this happened if we play our cards right.” 

She nods in agreement, “I know.” She looks around and she smiles when she notices Sam remembered to buy blank posters and banners, “Good job.”

“Thanks. So my parents should be back with my siblings at around 10 so that gives us two hours to work without any interruptions.”

Rachel sets her bag on the bed and nods, “Perfect. I brought a notebook, some balloons for the day of, streamers and also a birthday card we’ll get everyone to sign.” She takes all of it out and shows it to him, proud of the things she bought. 

Sam nods but he still looks nervous, “Are you sure she’ll like it? I’ve known her all her life and she’s never liked any of my surprises.”

Rachel looks at him with a smile, “Sam, no offence but that’s because you surprises are crap. And she’ll love it. I should know, I’m her girlfriend,” she says in an arrogant voice.

“Well I’m her brother.”

“Not biologically.”

The blonde boy gasps dramatically, “how dare you?”

Rachel chuckles, “Fine, sorry. I take it back.”

“You better,” he says and mumbles under his breath, “Wait till Quinn hears about this.” Rachel rolls her eyes and slaps his bicep with her notebook. 

“Let’s get to work, Quinn’s brother.”

Rachel settles on his bed, laying on her stomach and opens the notebook where she plans to write her gift ideas for Quinn as the boy sits next to her. In a neat handwriting, Rachel writes _Potential Presents for Quinn_ and she starts chewing on the end of her pen. 

“Do you have ideas already?” he asks her and she nods. 

She writes three ideas right off the bat and reads them out loud.

“Number one, new copy of Pride and Prejudice,” she says, “Her last copy got rained on.”

“Boring,” Sam whines and Rachel glares at him

“Rude. Anyways. Number two, box set of the Conjuring movies and number three, Lana Del Rey vinyl records.”

The notebook is snatched away right as she finishes writing the last word and she watches as Sam writes “I got this rach” next to the third idea and then he writes “4. makeup stuff” “5. new phone case cause hers is ugly”

Rachel chuckles and grabs it back to quickly write, “I already bought that”. Sam looks at it and nods and writes next to it “Oh nvm then”. He bring the pen to his lips and then writes with enthusiasm “6. airpods”.

Rachel’s eyes widens, “Are you crazy? way too expensive.”

Sam shrugs and lifts up his shirt, “these abs can pay for them.” 

Rachel cringes and looks away, “Gross” and he rolls his eyes. She takes the notebook and taps the pen on the page for a few minutes as she tries to think of more ideas. Finally, she writes “7. flowers?” “8. a necklace with an R charm on it” “9. a bracelet with an R charm on it”. Sam reads what she’s writing and grabs another pen to write “gay” next to her options and she slaps his arm and then she writes “10. a ring” to which he immediately pushes her hand away to write “chill don’t propose to my sister” and she chuckles while writing back “I do what I want.”

Sam shifts so he can lay on his stomach, his feet on his pillows and Rachel cringes. She looks at his room and when her eyes focus on some garfield comics that have probably been there since Sam was 7, she writes “11. cat” without thinking and Sam audibly laughs and writes back “ **YES** ” making sure to underline it a few times. 

She keeps looking at his room to get more ideas and her eyes focus on the playstation and suddenly she imagines her girlfriend in this room playing video games with Sam like they do pretty often. They invited Rachel once and it was pretty terrifying saying her girlfriend change into this competitive monster over a call of duty game so the next time they invited her, she politely declined and told them she’d leave them have fun just the two of them. It’s not that she doesn’t like hanging out with Quinn and her best friend but she definitely doesn’t need to be there when they scream at each other insults over a silly game that Rachel doesn’t even understand. 

“You wanna play?” Sam asks when he sees her eye the playstation. 

She scoffs, “No thank you, your games are way too violent for me,” she says remembering the bloodbath she had witnessed last time. He shakes his head and gets up from his bed to show her his collection of games. 

“I have more than just violent games. I have minecraft if you want.”

She perks up. She’s played with Quinn a few times because it was the only game Rachel managed to understand the controls of so she knows this game and she knows she likes it. She nods and he puts the game in and before Sam clicks on the button to create a new world, Rachel reads his other worlds’ names and laughs when she sees “Blonde Boys Only” which is very obviously the world Quinn and Sam had created together. He creates a world and names it “Quinn’s Favorite People” and she gives him a look.

“What? I’m just stating facts,” he says handing her the controller. 

“Well, as long as you know she likes me more than you,” Rachel mumbles under her breath knowing he’ll hear it and get offended. She gets the reaction she wanted when he frowns.

“Whatever, Berry. I’ve known her for ages, I’m the first person she came out to.”

“She came out to me too and then started dating me! So I think I won,” she argues back and Sam scoffs. 

“Just play the game.”

They end up losing track of time and they both jump in surprise when there’s a knock on the door and they both turn to each other with wide eyes. Sam jumps on the ground to shove the posters and the balloon packages under his bed and Rachel grabs her notebook and puts it under her butt. Sam clears his throat. 

“Yeah?”

Thankfully, the head that pops in belongs to Sam’s mother and not Quinn like they feared it did and they both sigh in relief. 

“Just wanted to tell you we’re here,” she says looking around the room and seeing the TV open on the game, “Glad to see you guys are working hard for Quinn’s birthday party,” she teases them and they both flush.

“We got distracted,” Sam admits and she laughs at them before leaving them alone. 

He shuts the TV off and Rachel yawns while stretching a little. It’s a little bit after 10 and usually she’d be in bed right now but Sam and her both agreed to pull an all nighter to plan Quinn’s party because they decided to surprise her a little too late and now they have to plan all of this fast. “Okay let’s get back to work,” he says pulling the posters out from under his bed and grabbing some markers. He writes a big H and she rolls her eyes. 

“Sam, that’s way too big.”

“No such thing as a too big happy birthday, Rach.”

She chuckles and focuses her attention on the notebook, “12. one of those karaoke machine with a disco ball” she manages to write before Sam snatches it from her again. He scribbles three ideas before he gives it back to her. “13. a cat!!!!” “14. OH A DOG”. She laughs and writes “sam stop thinking of animals” and next to his “15. toy train”, she writes “she’s not a 5 year old boy”. 

She doesn’t know what to write anymore so she looks at what he’s doing. Sam is laying on his stomach on the floor and he’s now coloring the inside of his big H and next to it there’s also A P P and she rolls his eyes. There’s no way “happy birthday Quinn” will fit on there and she hopes he bought more posters in case of mistakes just like these. Rachel watches him draw for a few minutes as he tries really hard to not draw outside the lines and she yawns. Maybe she shouldn’t have woken up at 5:30 this morning if she knew she was gonna pull an all nighter with Sam the same day. She looks at the time which reads 10:58 and she groans. She’s been dating Quinn for awhile now, she can find more gift ideas she just has to think about what Quinn likes. 

She looks outside at the night sky and remembers the time Quinn had brought her outside for a date because she knew that night was the only night you could see Mars clearly from the Earth. Her girlfriend had bought blankets and they had laid on the grass and watched the stars for hours just talking. That night, she officially knew Quinn was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

She smiles and writes “16. planets” and yawns again. Sam finishes filling in his second P and she watches as he cracks each of his knuckles one by one. 

“Gross,” she mutters and he leans on his elbows, looking up at her. 

“I’m bored.”

She sighs, “Me too.”

“How many ideas do we have?” he asks and she just hands him the notebook. He reads out loud “number 16, planet. Sure yeah. number 17, 4 troll dolls and number 18, raisins.” 

Rachel looks up, “what?” 

“Dunno. Just reading what you wrote.” 

“When did I even write that?” she says curiously and scratches her head and he laughs at her. 

  
“I’m just wondering why only four troll dolls. Why not five?” he mocks her and she sighs, shifting onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. Shut up.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Why?”

“you wrote raisins, are you hungry?”

She’s about to answer a snarky comment (she’s been hanging out with Quinn too much) but she closes her mouth, “Actually yeah, I am.”

He nods and Rachel nearly falls asleep waiting for him but he comes back 10 minutes later with some sandwiches and she takes the plate with a smile and he takes the notebook, sitting back down on the floor. 

Sam laughs at himself as he write something and she watches over his shoulder to read “19. a less terrifying personality”. She slaps the back of his head but he doesn’t even seem to notice it because he’s busy writing “20. TURTLE!!!!” 

“I said no more animals, Samuel” she says, grabbing the notebook from him and writing “21. a new brother”. He makes an offended sound and grabs it back to write “22. a new girlfriend”. She laughs loudly and he hushes her, pointing at the clock that reads 11:33. His parents are probably in bed by now so she mimics zipping her mouth since she knows her voice can be quite loud and he doesn’t have a soundproofed room like she does. 

She tries to think of thing that would be fun at Quinn’s birthday party because she wants it to be special. She knows her girlfriend never received a surprise like this before and she wants to do something special for her for her 18th birthday. She wants lots of balloons and banners and a big cake and cupcakes and glitter everywhere and-- An idea strikes her and she writes eagerly “23. bounce house”. She smiles at the words. That would be so cool. 

She looks around the room for inspiration and when her eyes find all his pillows she scribbles down “24. pillows”. He sees her write and stops coloring the inside of his Y to grab the notebook and he writes “why” and she shrugs, writing back “idk pillows are nice”. He makes a face as though he agrees with her and writes next to it “can you pass me one” and she giggles, tossing him one and he puts it under his butt. 

The next idea comes at 12 AM sharp and she writes “25. lava lamps!!” to which Sam writes back “YES, those are so cool”. She high-fives him and they both cringe when it makes a loud sound and they both stop their movements to make sure they didn’t wake up anyone. When they don’t hear a thing, they both relax and Rachel lays her head back on the foot of the bed. This would be much easier if they lived alone. Her head shots up with an idea.

“26. a house” she puts down and he gives her a look “rach wtf”. She pouts at him and writes “it would be nice to live with her” and Rachel watches him scribble down “can I stay with you guys” and she thinks about it for a minute and then, she decides on a “no” and she laughs at the “:(“ he puts down.

Sam grabs the list and marks down “27. pancake mix” and she nods in approval. Pancakes would be so good right now but she doubts Sam’s parents would be happy to catch them making pancakes at this time in the night so she makes a mental note to make some with him tomorrow-- or well later. She gets back to reality when she sees he wrote “28. pom poms”. She frowns and puts down an interrogation point and he explains in messy handwriting “because she’s a cheerleader duh”. She shakes her head and jots down “the school provides them for them” and he accepts it with a “oh yeah”. He adds “29. CAT” and she grins “I agree, let’s go to the shelter tomorrow”. When he reads her message, he gives her a dopey smile and kisses her temple before writing “i love you so much right now” and she rolls her eyes making sure he sees her write “slow down loverboy i’m taken”. 

Sam lays back down on his stomach and writes a big B to start the word _birthday_ and she throws a pillow on his back and whispers “that’s too big!” and he shrugs while yawning, not even bothering to cover his mouth. 

Rachel watches him draw the inside of the B in a blue color and it’s only then that she notices he’s doing the colors of the rainbows. She smiles at him at him and the way he’s always supported Quinn. She knows it wasn’t hard for him since he’s bi himself but she knows that Quinn really struggled with accepting her identity and she knows a big reason why Quinn and her are together now is because Sam helped her accept her feelings and her sexuality. It’s him that convinced Quinn to make a move to befriend Rachel and eventually become more than friends. At the same moment, he makes a move and grabs the notebook to write “an avocadooooo” and she can practically read the note as the vine says it and she snorts while replying “thanks!” He grins at her before getting back to the B. 

At one point, she grabs one balloon and starts to blow air into it because she has nothing else to do. The only sound filling the sleeping house is her blowing air loudly in the balloon and then letting it out. Sam lets her do that as he writes a I R T and then he looks at her and sighs,

“I’m not gonna have enough space” he whispers and she hides her face in a pillow to drown out the sound of her laughter. 

It’s 1 AM and she’s pretty sure she’s never stayed that late with someone that wasn’t Quinn before. If she was with Quinn right now which is who she’s usually with on Friday nights, she’d be either sleeping or talking lazily with her about everything and nothing as she’d feel Quinn’s finger tracing her arm up and down, or maybe even tracing pictures on her bare back. She smiles to herself as she pictures her blonde girlfriend next to right now and how she’d make fun of them for doing something like this. 

She asked Quinn what she wanted for her birthday two weeks ago and her cheesy self had answered she already had everything she wanted since she was with Rachel but the brunette was determined to find Quinn something perfect for her. Maybe she could also sing her a song?

“31. singing lessons” she scrawls on the paper lazily and since it had been awhile since they wrote something down, Sam’s head shots up and he reads what she wrote and gives her an affronted look and quickly writes “erase that or she’s gonna kill you” and she’s a bit too sleepy to think about it right so she just shrugs and replies “not my fault she can be a bit pitchy”. Sam chuckles, shaking his head and points to where he wrote “it was nice meeting you”. 

An idea pops into her mind at 1:07 and she’s almost ashamed of herself for not thinking about it before since she knows what Quinn likes. “32. lingerie” she jots down with a nod and the boy reads it with a bored expression and then gives it a second look when it registers in his mind. His eyes widen; “DISGUSTING STOP” he writes quickly and she covers her mouth to muffle her laughter and she scribbles “sorry that Quinn and I have a healthy sex life and you can’t even kiss the boy you like” she says with a smirk and he tosses her to notebook with force after writing “get out of my house”. She laughs some more and just throws it back at him because she has no idea what to write next. It lands on his back and he awkwardly grabs it and his eyes go over the list and every once in awhile, he nods to show he approves of what they wrote. 

At 1:13, Sam puts down his pink marker that he used to color the R in birthday and he writes down “33. pink hair dye”. Images of Quinn with her short pink hair immediately flash into her mind and she grabs the notebook; “sam I am not going through this phase again” he reads before answering “as if you didn’t find it hot”. She blushes and gives him a look that tells him to shut up. Of course she found it hot but she also remembers how unwell mentally Quinn was to do something like this and she had also been there to try to get her hair back to blonde when Quinn got tired of the pink and she remembers what a mess that had turned her bathroom into. She’s not doing that again. 

She writes down “34. 3D glasses” at 1:26 when she remembers how cute Quinn looked when they went to see that 3D movie a couple of months ago. The glasses were still on her nightstand, balancing on a framed picture of Rachel with her two dads they had taken when they went to New York a few years ago. 

She’s about to fall asleep when the notebook gets tossed right next to her head. She rubs her eyes and she looks at Sam’s who’s now playing with some rubber bands that came when he bought the posters. His handwriting reads “35. raaaaach” and she chuckles before writing next to it “yeah?” and tosses it back to him. He writes back “we’re so smart” and she nods eagerly “you’re so right” and then he replies “no one is as smart as we are at 2 am” and she couldn’t agree more. 

She decides to stretch her legs a little and walks to Sam’s collection of games to distract herself and when she stumbles onto Red Dead Redemption, she lights up with an idea and urges Sam to pass her the list. “36. cowboy hat” she jots down quickly and Sam snatches it from her to write “37. COWBOY BOOTS” and she laughs as she takes it back to write “38. COW” and he laughs a crazy laugh and writes “39. BOY” but Rachel quickly shakes her head and adds next to it “she’s gay” and Sam pouts “oh right” he scribbles down. 

For some reason, they get into an argument after Sam writes “40. a doll like in coraline” because Rachel never watched the movie and it’s a bit ridiculous, passing the notebook back in forth as Sam makes fun of her for thinking coraline is about exorcisms but when she writes a “:(“ and she pouts at him in real life, he lets it go and just writes “41. clay” to which Rachel nods in approval. Could definitely be fun. 

Sam puts down “42. new fucking shoes” 13 minutes later and she frowns at the curse and asks him why’s he being mean and he quickly explains he just like the word fucking and Rachel replies “gross” and he writes back “NOT LIKE THAT” but the damage is down because an idea pops in her mind. She barely manages to dodge the pillow that’s thrown at her when Sam reads “43. ...handcuffs?” He angrily writes down “RACHEL WTF” and she tries to defend herself by writing back “you’re the one who brought up fucking!!!” 

It’s 2:58 when Rachel yawns for the fifth time in less than two minutes and she groans. she scrawls down “44. SLEEP” and tosses the list at Sam who’s back to working on his sign. She can now see HAPPY BIRTHD and she just shakes his head because he has no place to write the rest of the word so she doesn’t know how he’ll figure out the place to write QUINN. “you want to give her sleep?” he writes back and she answers him with “sleep is nice i’m tired”. He scolds at her and replies “we can’t sleep now it’s only 3 am” and she sighs before yawning again and resting her head on the bed, looking at the blinds now covering the windows.

“Sam,” she whispers quietly to not wake up his parents. No answer. “Pst Sam!” she yells in a whispers and when he still doesn’t answer, she turns to look at him and she laughs when he sees that he’s very obviously sleeping. He’s on his back on the floor with one leg propped up on the bed and his orange marker is still open since he was in the middle of coloring an A. She drags herself out of the bed and closes the marker and makes sure his head is resting comfortably on the pillow that he was sitting on earlier. She’s about to go back to the list when she looks at the pen in her hand and she can’t help herself. Careful not wake him up, she draws a little star on his chin. He shifts a little but he doesn’t wake up so she adds a mustache above his mouth and giggles as though she just did the funniest thing in the world before letting herself fall on the bed with a sigh. 

She writes “45.” to give herself the inspiration to write more stuff but she’s coming up empty-handed. She’s thinking of writing down something but her eyes close by themselves and she falls asleep before she knows it. 

\---

  
  


Quinn sighs for the third time when her call goes to voicemail and she hears Sam’s voice say “What’s up! I’m not there right now but I’ll try to get back at you as soon as I can.” Not only has Rachel been MIA all night long yesterday, so has her best friend. She knows her girlfriend leaves her phone in her room when she plays board games with her fathers but the fact that she never replied to Quinn’s goodnight text bothers her. Plus, Sam said he had to go to his brother’s soccer game yesterday and usually when he’s forced to go, he spends the entire time texting her because apparently, his brother’s team is not very good. Now, none of them have answered any of Quinn’s texts or calls in more than 15 hours and she’s starting to get really annoyed. 

“I’m going to Rachel’s!” she calls out grabbing her jacket and her keys and makes sure to hear her mother’s approval before shutting the front door. 

She grips her steering wheel tightly the entire time to keep herself from checking her phone while driving and she tries to distract herself with music but she really wonders why the hell her girlfriend hasn’t answered her texts. Had she done something wrong? Was Rachel mad at her? She really hopes not.

She finally arrives to the Berry residence and barely remembers to close her car door since she rushes out of her car so fast. She knocks on the door and waits impatiently and she tries not to get discouraged when she’s met with Hiram and not a small brunette. Hiram’s eyes widen and he briefly looks behind her and then back to her. 

“Quinn! What can I do for you?” he says and she instantly frowns because he’s not opening the door wider to let her through like he usually does.

“Is Rachel here?” she asks politely, trying not to let her annoyance show. 

“No sorry, she’s at a… friend’s right now.”

A friend’s? It’s only 11 AM, what would Rachel be doing at a friend’s right now and why didn’t she say anything to Quinn? 

“Oh,” Quinn says quietly, “Do you know who’s the friend?”

He presses his lips together like he’s trying to remember but he ends up shaking his head, “She told me but I forgot, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Quinn says awkwardly and he smiles at her so she tries to force back a smile. “Right. Well if she comes back, can you tell her to call me back?”

“Of course.”

She nods curtly and takes a step back, “Well, thank you for your help, sir.”

He gives her a stern look, “Quinn, what did I tell you about calling me sir?”

She chuckles, smoothing her dress, “Right, Sorry. Thank you Hiram.” 

They bid each other goodbye and she sits back down in her car, resting her head on the steering wheel. She groans loudly and then leans back in her seat and tries to calm down. “Alright, you’re going to Sam’s and if he’s not there then you can flip out, Fabray” she tells herself and nods once before driving away. 

The drive to Sam’s house is quick because the two don’t live too far from each other and she doesn’t know if she’s relieved or mad to see his car in the driveway but not his parents’. She looks at the tape that covers the doorbell that says “broken!” and knocks once and waits a few seconds before knocking again. She hears no movements coming from inside of the house when she presses her ear against it but she can feel it in her bones that he’s in there. She digs into her purse to dish out her keychain that holds a key to Sam’s house that his parents gave her in a difficult period of her life. It’s not breaking and entering when you have a key, right?

She unlocks it quietly and takes a step inside, tending her ear out for a sound. She hears nothing but she doesn’t let it discourage her. She closes the door behind her and looks into the kitchen and backyard before walking down the hallway that leads to Sam’s room. She presses her ear to the door and doesn’t hear anything so she opens it slowly. 

Her jaw drops open when she sees what’s happening inside of Sam’s room. There’s a happy birthday banner next to some streamers and the biggest birthday card she’s ever seen just laying on the floor. Next to those, she can see her 6 foot tall best friend lying on the floor with his head next to a pillow and he has a blue mustache drawn on him and a star. There’s markers everywhere around him and he was very obviously working on a poster where she can read HAPPY BIRTHDA. Then her eyes move to Sam’s bed where she finds her girlfriend. Rachel has her feet on the pillow and her head resting on the foot of the bed with an arm dangling off the bed. Her messy dark hair is covering half her face and her mouth is ajar and Quinn’s pretty sure she’s drooling. She gets closer to her girlfriend and sees her hand is covering some sort of list. She grabs the notebook and smiles when she reads the title _Potential Presents for Quinn_. 

She sits down next to Rachel, making the bed dip but she knows her girlfriend’s sleeping patterns enough to know she won’t wake up from that. At first, the suggestions are completely normal but she can see when they both started to go crazy at around number 18 when she reads raisins and she has to restrain herself from laughing when she reads “a new brother” and “a new girlfriend”. The ideas just get crazier and crazier and Quinn doesn’t even know what to think when she reads “a house” or “pancake mix”. She feels her heart flutter as she reads the banter they had next to almost every suggestion and her eyes almost water when she realizes they both stayed up to 3 AM just to do this for her and they both obviously didn’t plan on falling asleep since they both look like they were in the middle of a task. 

She takes a few pictures, admiring how messy her favorite people on Earth look right now and she’s pretty sure her love for them for them just expanded even more. Not that she’d ever admit that to them; she has a reputation. Well, okay. She’ll probably tell Rachel about it later but there’s no way she’s telling Sam. Quinn takes the pen that’s tangled in Rachel’s hair and writes down a little something at the end of the page before looking back at them. She hesitates between throwing a pillow at the boy on the floor or stroking Rachel’s hair to wake them up and she decides on the latter option when the brunette makes a sound in her sleep. She scoots closer to her and starts stroking soft dark hair like she’s done a million times before because she knows how much Rachel likes waking up like this. 

The smaller girl whimpers and she shifts closer to Quinn instinctively as she starts to stir. The blonde continues her work and then pretty brown eyes finally flutter open and Rachel smiles lazily. 

“Morning,” she says in a tired voice and Quinn smiles.

“Good morning baby,” the blonde answers, still stroking her hair. 

Rachel closes her eyes again and Quinn waits patiently until the realization hits her. Then, right on time; brown eyes shot open again, completely wide and she sits up.

“Quinn?” she shrieks so loudly that it wakes up Sam in surprise and he sits up like he just heard there’s a fire happening. 

“What?” Sam says looking around the room anxiously and then his eyes focus on Quinn and his eyes widen even more. “Quinn?” then he looks at the poster next to him and he looks back at her “What the fuck are you doing here?” he shouts, shoving everything under his bed as Rachel frantically looks for the notebook, feeling the bed. Quinn bursts out in laughter as the two freak out and she’s holding her stomach as she doubles over and laughs even harder when she looks again at the ridiculous mustache drawn on Sam’s face. 

Rachel manages to find the notebook on the nightstand and she brings it to her chest and Sam finally sits back down on the ground with a frown when he finishes shoving everything under the bed. Quinn straightens her back and wipes her eyes where tears are menacing to fall from laughing too hard. 

“This isn’t funny, Quinn.” Rachel says, pouting hard.

“Yeah, we wanted to surprise you,” Sam whines and Quinn starts laughing again at their expressions. She loves the fact that they wanted to do this but the drawings on Sam’s face and given the fact that she just read the list of things they could buy Quinn, it’s hard to take them seriously. “Stop laughing! What are you even doing here?”

She takes a few deep breaths and finally manages to calm down and she takes Rachel’s hand because the girl is still pouting, “I was wondering where you guys were! I called and texted you both a hundred times and nobody was answering me,” she turns to Rachel “I even went to your house first but Hiram told me you were at a friend’s and refused to tell me where you were.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t supposed to tell you I was at Sam’s to prepare your _surprise_ party, Quinn.” 

“Well I was worried! You never texted me goodnight and you always do usually,” the blonde girl says pouting and Sam coughs out a “lame” that she ignores.

“Sorry,” Rachel says, moving closer to her.

“This sucks,” Sam says looking at the things under his bed, “it’s all ruined.”

Quinn shakes her hand and holds out her other hand to tell him to get in the bed, “It’s not all ruined. I didn’t see anything. I can’t wait to see what you guys planned for me,” she says putting her arms around Sam’s shoulder and tugging Rachel’s hand so the girl gets even closer to her. She hugs them and kisses both of their foreheads before grinning at Sam, “by the way, Rach drew a mustache on your face.”

Rachel bursts out in laughter as Sam falls off the bed in his attempt to get up quickly to go wipe it off. Quinn cups Rachel’s cheeks and kisses her lips quickly before whispering “I love you.”

Rachel grabs her wrists gently, “I love you too.”

The blonde girl gets up from the bed and looks at them, “I’m gonna go make you guys breakfast, you guys can freshen up,” she says before disappearing. 

“Did she see the list?” Sam says and Rachel giggles when he sees his attempt at wiping the mustache off just made things worse because now there’s blue smothered all over his face. 

“She said she didn't see anything and the notebook was closed when I woke up,” Rachel says, reaching her hand to grab it and opens it to where they left off. Right there at the end, something that wasn’t there yesterday is written in a neat handwriting. 

“I love you guys. You’re all I need.

Please don’t get me four cats. Idiots. <3 ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, make sure to give it a kudos and maybe even leave a comment!
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @chloebeaie


End file.
